Episode 1513 (6 October 1997)
Synopsis Carol's fear for the safety of Billy continues to consume her now that the trial is only a short time away. The police have taken as many precautions as possible, giving the family an emergency mobile phone and installing a panic button in the house. Carol however is still hovering round him like a mother hen and wanting to keep him under lock and key until the trial is over. It isn't that easy because she has other commitments within the family for example Robbie's first boxing match that evening. Frantic Barry clings to the hope that his lady love Vanessa might still turn up with his money although it was clear as daylight that she was long gone and the trail was going cold fast. Still unaware of his son's serious error in judgement, Roy casually asks him to go for a drink not realising the trouble he is now in thanks to Barry's actions. Mary is still showing a keen interest in Joe and now might be the right time to strike as he is going through something of a troubled period. Sarah seems to be showing more interest in her other friends rather than him and he is starting to feel more than a little left out by the lack of attention. Mary on the other hand is keen to spend time with him learning the fine art of playing pool and it seems his head is starting to turn in Mary's direction. Mark and Ruth are offered their first foster child, a young six-year old girl whose mother is on remand for a variety of offences. A fair warning comes from the agency that this child could be hard work on account of her withdrawn nature, and they could turn her down if they wanted to, but Ruth is keen, and despite having a night to think about having her in the house they decide pretty quickly to go ahead with the fostering. Bianca persuades Carol to let her hair down and go to the boxing match to watch Robbie, there will be something of a crowd to support him including Mary, George and Peggy. Robbie meanwhile looks like a piece of knotted string dressed to kill in his boxing gloves and teeth guard. The fight gets underway and after a few uninspired rounds with only one solid punch Robbie takes the fight on points. Peggy is baying for blood at the front. On returning home to the Square all is well as Billy is returned safe and sound, thanks to Bianca and Ricky, however things are to turn worse as Carol discovers an envelope on the doorstep. It contains photos of the house and Billy proving that trouble is indeed following them and keeping a close watch as it does so. Credits Main cast *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Billy Jackson - Devon Anderson *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes